


Blue

by Alec_Bane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Will Solace notices that Nico di Angelo has broken up with his boyfriend.





	

Will watched as Nico took at seat by the window, drink in hand. Will knew something was wrong. To most people Nico looked sad all the time, but Will knew better. He was just quiet, and distant. Usually his friends bring him to the bar, but tonight he was here alone. Will knows that Nico has a boyfriend... Or does he? Maybe that's why he is sitting here alone by himself. Come to think of he, he's seen Nico around the past couple of weeks without his boyfriend tagging along...

 

Will works too jobs, one as a musician for this bar, and his second job was being a barista at Starbucks. Maybe if Will hadn't dropped out of college he could've done more with his than where he is right now. For a second Will saw his younger self in Nico, alone and depressed. 

 

Nico, plain black coffee. Will knew his coffee order by heart, his boyfriend would also order something different every time, but Nico's was also the same. Will wondered what happened between them. Nico did seem happy with him. Will glanced at the clock. it was time for him to get on stage. 

 

"For those of you who come here often know me, but for those of you who don't I'm Will Solace," he said, and technically he said that line practically every night. "I uh had a song planned tonight, but... a certain member in the audience has changed my mine." Will took a deep breath. "Nico this one is for you." 

 

Dark brown eyes stared at him with what looked like, confusion and utter shock. Will began to his guitar and sing. 

 

"I can see you over there 

Starring at your drink

Watchin’ that ice sink

All alone tonight

And chances are

You’re sittin’ here in this bar

‘Cause he ain’t gonna treat you right

Well, it’s probably not my place

But I’m gonna say it anyway‘

Cause you look like

You haven’t felt the fire

Had a little fun

Hadn’t had a smile in a little while

Baby

Blue looks good on the sky

Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall

But darling, it don’t match your eyes

I’m tellin’ you

You don’t need that guy

It’s so black and white

He’s stealin’ your thunder

Baby, blue ain’t your color

I’m not tryna

Be another just

Pick you up

Kinda guy

Tryna drink you up

Tryna take you home

But I just don’t understand

How another man

Can take your sun

And turn it ice cold

Well, I’ve had enough to drink

And it’s makin’

Me think that I just might

Tell you if I were a painter 

I wouldn’t change yaI’d just paint you bright

Baby

'Cause blue looks good on the sky

Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall

But darling, it don’t match your eyes

I’m tellin’ you

You don’t need that guy

It’s so black and white

He’s stealin’ your thunder

Baby, blue ain’t your color

No no no

Blue ain't your colour baby

Blue looks good on the sky

Looks good on that neon buzzin’ on the wall

But darling, it don’t match your eyes

I’m tellin’ you

You don’t need that guy

It’s so black and white

He’s stealin’ your thunder

Baby, blue ain’t your color

Blue ain't your color, umm mm

No, no baby

Call me baby

Let me light up your world" 

 

Slowly Will had made his way over to Nico during the part of the song, and now he was standing face to face with the younger man. Will smiled at him as the crowd cheered. Nico's face was blood red and he look very flustered. Slowly he stood and what happened next was completely unexpected. Nico leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a strong passionate kiss, no it was more gentle and sweet. Will hated how the guitar was separating them. Will had to admit he was crushing pretty hard on a guy he knew almost nothing about, but Nico had kissed him so that has to mean something. Nico pulled away. "Hey...do you want to maybe get out of here?" Nico whispered. 

"Actually yes," Will whispered. "I was hoping to take you on a proper date." Nico smiled. "A good guy," he whispered. "Great. Because I am so done with bad boys."


End file.
